


Chocolate Cosmos

by Kaisbeast



Series: Tomorrow Never Dies [9]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Warning: friendship goals, friends help friends doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisbeast/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: Maybe it was time to make new friends...





	Chocolate Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of another drabble where Uruha goes on a date but I thought it was too cute not to have its own space, so here! Have some sweet reituha friendship

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” His best friend said. Okay, maybe, just maybe, Akira was right, but he could not care less. He was never one to listen to anyone, anyway; always doing whatever came to his mind at the moment. And he was perfectly fine like that.

“Shut up and help me choose, will you?”

“Kouyou, are you aware that he’s a dude?”

“Yep.” He said without paying attention. “Red or white?”

“Both are awful.” Akira quickly replied, following his friend through the shop. “And a grown up dude? Why are you buying flowers to a grown up dude?”

 “Yes, Akira, I’m aware.” He rolled his eyes. “Last time I checked I was also a dude and also an adult.” He turned his attention back at the shelves in front of him. “And obviously I’m doing it because I want to.”

“You’re unbelievable…” His friend said in defeat, running his eyes through their options. “Well, you’re not the typical red or white rose type of guy, so you should at least pick something original.”

He honestly never thought that something as simple as flower shopping could turn out to be that hard. There were so many options to choose from, and each bouquet had a small plaque with the flower’s meaning, deep meanings that did not quite match his current intentions, since unfortunately none of them were meant to ask a cute boy out.

“What about that one?” He pointed at the large yellow flower with a brown disc on the inside.

“Sunflowers, seriously?” Akira chuckled. “What about the white and purple one above the sunflowers?”

He looked up to read the description. _Dahlia: Often associated with vows of an everlasting bond and marriage._ “Yeah, no.”

A few steps away, his gaze caught the sight of a dark, appealing bouquet. He walked to the shelf and took one flower from the group, taking a closer look at it. The petals had a dark shade of red and it almost smelled like… _Chocolate Cosmos_ , the plaque said, but there was no meaning underneath the name. As the owner of the shop walked past him, he took the opportunity to ask. She was a short old lady with a wise, gentle look in her eyes, which caused him to instantly smile at her.

“Excuse me, what can you tell me about these flowers?”

She turned her attention at him. “Oh, the chocolate cosmos…” She hummed. “For a handsome young man like you, I’ll tell you this is a very rare breed, practically doesn’t grow in the wild. They say it means deep interest or affection, but there is no certain meaning.” He nodded.  

“And the smell…” She gave a light chuckle. “It’s very… appealing, if you know what I mean.”

His eyes bug out and he looked down in embarrassment as the owner kept chuckling. A few steps behind, he could practically _feel_ Akira’s laughter and the endless teasing that surely would come as soon as they left the shop. _Pervert old lady!_

“Yeah, um… I’ll take them, please.”

After paying and exiting the shop his best friend burst out laughing. He gladly ignored said friend and started walking away, feeling Akira following short behind. Perhaps it was time to make new friends.

“I’m so gonna tell Yuu about this!”

No, it was _definitely_ time to make new friends.

 

 

“How do I look?” He asked at Akira’s reflection in the mirror. The man raised his head from the pillow he had been burying himself on to look at him.

He was wearing tight jeans and a wide neck black shirt that fell a little on his shoulders, showing the extension of his shoulder bones.

“Let’s say that if we weren’t friends I would definitely fuck you by the end of the night.”

Kouyou let out a loud laugh. “You wish, Aki-chan. Besides," he raised a brow. "There's no way I wouldn't top you." 

“Yeah, me and the old flower lady.”

Had he mentioned that he needed new friends already?

Ignoring Akira's comment he took one last look at himself in the mirror and waved his friend goodbye before leaving the bedroom.

“Aki-chan, go fuck yourself in the bathroom while I’m out, okay?” He yelled from the living room.

“Okay! Call me when he rejects you!”

He chuckled, putting his shoes on. Everything ready.

“Kou-chan…!”

“What?” He looked behind to see his best friend walking to meet him.

“You forgot your little present…!” Akira said in a mocking tone, a devilish grin on his lips as he extended the chocolate scented bouquet at him.

“Shit! Thanks, man.”

“Don’t worry,” The shorter man said, walking back to the bedroom. “You’ll pay me back one day!”

_Oh_ , he most definitely would.

He sighed. How could he ever live without his best friend around?

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship goals. Seriously.


End file.
